


Ghosts With Nine Lives

by Dogi9



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Minor Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Minor Dash Baxter/Jazz Fenton, Minor Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Minor Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: Jazz brings home something cute...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2286682/1/Ghosts-With-Nine-Lives) \- without edits - from March 1 through July 11, 2005._

Danny sighed as he prepared to open the front door of his house. He hesitated because lately Jazz has been getting into fights with his parents, that is, more than usual. He was greeted withthe sounds of arguing coming from the kitchen. Danny assumed it was Jazz having a tantrum again, but it turned out it was his parents who were arguing.

They didn't notice as Danny stood watching from the hallway as they argued about their Summer Plans. Luckily, It was June, and School was almost out. But all that did for Danny's parents was get them stressed out. "I told you Jack! Plans have already been made!" Maddie yelled at her husband, who seemed unwilling to accept her decision, "My Sister Alicia is coming to Amity Park to spend a few days here and bond with Danny and Jazz!"

"But She Hates Me!" Jack announced, as if it were some secret he had kept for years, "She'll never let me live it down that I forgot our anniversay last month!"

"That's one of the Main Reasons I Invited her over!" Maddie said in a calmer voice, "You Two have got to put your differences aside! I tired of being caught in the middle of your fighting!"

"So, Just becau-" Jack stopped speaking as he noticed Danny watching them from the doorway of the kitchen. Maddie followed his gaze and showed a mix of surprise and embaressment in her expressoin once she had seen Danny. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked nervously. "Enough" Danny answered, as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Danny I know there has been a lot of fighting in the house lately, but you know we still love you, right?" Maddie asked, sending a glare at Jack, unseen by Danny. "I know," Danny answered "But do you think it's a good idea to have Aunt Alicia and Dad in the Same house for a long period of time? I want to have a fifteenth birthday you know."

Maddie and Jack glaned at each other, both understanding what to do. "Don't worry," Jack answered, "everything will be fine."


	2. Meeting of All Ghosts

"Attention All Ghost Council Members!"

Lucy was woken from her slumber by the announcement. She bolted upright immediately and made sure that her posture was straight. _Why didn't I get any Sleep?_ She thought to herself as she surpressed a yawn. All the other ghosts were now focusing their attention on a Vampire-like man Lucy had never seen before. But, from the frightened reactions from some of the ghosts seated behind her, she could tell this was someone to fear.

"I have called you all here," continued the Vampire-like ghost, "So That I, Vlad Plasmius, can capture Danny Phantom. With your help of course," Vlad added quickly so as not to anger some of the powerful ghosts. "In the survey given in the beginning of the service, I have compiled a list of questions to see which of you have the most to give to this effort." Vlad paused a minute as he let the murmuring in the crowd cease. "The following ghosts have been chosen," Vlad Continued, "Skulker, Ember, and Lucille Jenson."

Lucy gazed up in surprise at Vlad. She was chosen? But how?

Lucy's thoughts were interupted by Vlad's continuation, "All who have been chosen please meet me at my castle. Bring all tools you use in combat and don't be late." Vlad exited the stage flanked by his Vulture Minions.

Lucy stared, lost in thought. _What Now?_

Lucy spotted the ghost portal as soon as she passed Klemper's lair. "Well," she said to herself, "It's now or never."

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of pitiful mewing, she sighed as she gazed at her basket, in it lay four tiny ghost kittens. It's mother on her shoulder purring softly in an attempt to get them to sleep.

_Vlad Probably has somewhere to keep the cats._ Lucy thought to herself. as she approached the ghost portal. Slowing and hesitantly, she moved through the ghost portal, the kittens' mews drowned out by the sound the portal was making. Before she knew it, she was in what looked like a strange labratory. There was no sign of Vlad or any other ghost. _What's going on?_ Lucy thought to herself.


	3. Ghost Fighting

Danny sighed as he got out of bed. It was a Saturday, but he wasn't looking forward to this day. His Aunt Alicia would be coming in the Afternoon and he knew, despite his father's pomise, that he and Alicia would be arguing all week.

Danny got dressed and headed down into the kitchen to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table. His Mom was reading "How to catch a President's Ghost" and Jack the National Inquierer, but it was easy to tell they weren't concentrating on the print in front of them.

Danny sat down at the table and tried to start conversation, "So? Where's Jazz".

Maddie looked up from her book, "She's over a Dash's house, tutoring."

The room fell silent again as Danny stirred his cereal which was starting to become a wet mush. All of the sudden Danny's ghost sense went off. He covered his mouth hoping his parents hadn't seen it, but they were to Deep in Thought to notice. Danny tiptoed out of the room and into the basement to check for any signs of a ghost around the Fenton Portal.

As Danny entered the basement, he noticed the Ghost of a girl. She had short, black hair, and red eyes, and was wearing what looked like, a dress which was in horrible condition. Danny also noticed a cat on her shoulder and a basket in her left hand, which she slowly put down next to a set of cabnets.

Danny went ghost and flew into the room, clearly startling the ghost girl.

"Excuse me," she asked hesitantly, "Do you know where Vlad Plasmius is?"

"Plasmus?" Danny asked in surprise, he couldn't imagine a ghost like this working for him, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go back into the ghost zone. uh, It's his policy."

The girl sighed, "Fine, Just let me get something." She headed for the cabnit, which the Fenton Fisher sat on.

"Oh No You Don't" Danny replied.

Before the girl could answer Danny picked her off the ground and tossed her into the ghost zone. He quickly closed the ghost portal and went back to normal.

"Wow, That was easier than I... Oh No!" Danny Just noticed how many things he had knocked over when he was flying before, "I have to clean all this up!" He quickly grabbed a trash bag, putting in att the broken, or extremely dirty appliances into the bag. Danny spotted a basket on the other side of the cabnet, covered in endoplasmic goo from when he knocked over some formula samples his parents kept. He carried that out seperately as he snuck out of the house and put them next to the dumpster, which was locked.


	4. Lost and Found

Jazz sighed as she slowly dragged her feet away from the Baxter Residence after her tutoring session with Dash. She couldn't believe he actually graduated second grade. Probably because he was an amazing athlete.

The Session was less than productive. Dash spent the whole time hitting on her, not paying attention to the Algebra II homework she was showing him how to do. _If he flunks Ninth Grade,_ She thought grimly to herself, _it won't look good on my Transcript._

She was within walking distance of her house, when she heard something pitifully mewing. She was surprised at this, considering none of the neighbors own a cat, and strays were not common in Amity Park.

She figured out that the sound was coming from the alleyway a few houses down from her house. Soon, she spotted what looked like a basket filled with some of her parents' endoplasmic goo samples. But as she drew nearer, she realized there was something inside.

She hesitated before sticking her hands in the goo, feeling around for what was making the sound. She didn't like the idea of touching the ectoplasm, but she disliked the idea of a poor animal trapped in there more.

At last she picked up the body of a Black-and-White Kitten. At first Jazz thought it was dead, until she saw the rising and falling of its chest that told her it was alive. _Poor Thing,_ She thought to herself, then realizing a likely possibility, that there were more in the basket than this one.

She searched the basket a few more times, finding three more. Two were black-and-white like the other one, but the third was orange-and white. All appeared to be alive but unconscious. _I can't just leave them here,_ She thought desperately to herself, _I'll keep them at home until I think of something._

Though Jazz was one of Casper High's "best and brightest," as Mr. Lancer would put it, she failed to wonder how the kittens could have mewed if they were unconscious.


	5. Fussing and Fighting

Lucy reluctantly floated through the ghost zone, looking for the right portal. It had been a couple of hours since she was thrown back into the ghost zone, separated from the kittens.

By now, Lucy was unable to control her grief, she sat down on the bench next to a newspaper stand and cried. Her life was falling apart, and there was noting she could do to fix it. If she tried to get the kittens back, she would just get defeated again by that ghost kid.

"Why Is this happening?" she whispered to herself, "I wish I could just walk over and take the kittens back without that ghost kid attacking me! If only it were that easy!"

"Your wish is my command!"

Lucy looked up startled to be greeted by the Ghost Genie, Desiree. "Huh?"

Before she could ask what was happening, she and her cat, Cleo, were sucked into a vortex above her that seemed to come out of nowhere. Before she could react, she was hitthe back of her head, the pain causing her to loose consciousness.

"Absolutely not!"

"But dad! If we let them go, They'll Die!"

Jack and Jazz had been arguing for the past ten minutes, but Danny didn't have much clue why. Because of the noise "Doomed" was making he could barely hear them. But when he was defeated by Chaos, the game turned itself off, and Danny could hear them perfectly.

As Danny made it way up the steps he was greeted by the sight of Jazz holding four kittens, one Orange-and-white, the rest were Black-and-white.

"Jasmine Fenton! We have enough problems without you're 'Saving the Kittens' Situation!" Jack bellowed at his daughter, who was protectively cradling the kittens.

"Like What?" She yelled back, clearly not willing to loose the argument.

"You're Aunt Alicia, For Starters!"

Before Jazz could retort, they were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. As a muscled woman walked she said in a threatening voice, "Why Hello Jack, were you talking about me?"


	6. Obvious Intentions

Jack stared intently at his sister in-law. She had been there an hour, but feelings were already running high. Ever since her daughter's death and her devorce 10 years ago, they had never gotten along. Jack's talk about how Hannah was now a ghost made her so upset that she dropped the possibility of there being ghosts completely, becoming so intent in her work that she grew apart from her husband and other daughter, Joanna, eventually getting a devorce.

"So...-" Maddie began, but was interupted by the phone. As she hurried to answer it she shot Jack a look that said, "If you two can't get along along, I'll lock you both in the Fenton Stockades."

Jack Sighed, This was going to be a long week.

Lucy came back to consciousness to see a man bending over her. Lucy was able to croak out in amazement "What's going on?", but when she did... It wasn't her voice.

Lucy struggled to figure out what was happening. Where was Cleo? What did Desiree do?

As the strange man helped her up and gave her a reasuring speech (When I say speech I mean SPEECH) However, Lucy was unable to make heads or tails of what he was saying. Before she could figure out what to do, she was on a train, headed far away.

Lucy sat in silence. Somehow, Desiree had made her possess a 13-year old girl... But why? She then the wish she had made. She turned to the person sitting next to her and asked him, "excuse me sir? Do you know where this train is headed?"

By now she realized how creeoy this guy was, it's not that he looked creepy, it was the air he had. "Why Amity Park, Of Course" The Man sid in a dark, evil voice, "and soon I will have the woman of my Dreams!"


	7. Uncomfortable Reunions

Lucy sat silently (Hey Alliteration! ) the reast of the trip to Amity Park, she had no idea where she was headed or who this guy who was drwing this lady in a swimsuit and writing "Vlad & Maddie" all over his notebook was, but she was scared, that she would become lost, or that this guy would go crazy on her.

As the train came to halt she gazed out the window and saw the oddest group imaginable. Fist, there was this big husky man in a lab coat, who was arguing with this big muscled woman in overalls. Next, was a Tall Organe-haired girl whohad onthe expression of a lawyer, next to her, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and he looked nervous. Lucy turned to see what was making him so nervous, it was the crazy gender-confused guy who was sitting next to her on the train.

As the engine roared to a complete stop, she quickly got of the train trying to get away from this guy. But as she exited onto the platform, she realized she had nowhere to go, but she soon spotted the people she spotted from the train window, who were deep in discussion with the guy from the train (Ok, enough, we all know it's Vlad). She hesitated before approching, trying to formulate the best way to ask for directions to a hotel, without getting close to Vlad. Before she knew what was happening, she was being sqeezed by the muscular woman. "Jo!" The Woman said happily, "It's been so long since I've seen you! You remember your Aunt Maddie," She gestured toward the woman who looked like she was wearing blue spandex, "Your Cousins Jassmine & Daniel," She gestured toward the Girl and Boy, "And This is Vlad Masters." She said directing her towards Vlad, who was preocupied staring at Maddie.

Lucy stood openmouthed at Daniel and Vlad, she kew she had seen them before! But then, they were ghosts. Fortunately, Danny had his attention directed at Vlad, who was still staring at Maddie, who was too busy keeping Jack from pulverizing Alicia for not introducing him to notice.

"Okaaayyyy" Lucy said, trying to figure everything out. _If this danny kid lives where I lost the kittens_, she thought, her spirits lifting (Hey! I just made a funny! ) _That means Desiree really did grant my wish!_ But as she looked at Vlad, she knew that it wouldn't be that easy.


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat Ok, Not Really

As the uneasy group drove home in the rental car (in PE the Fenton RV was destroyed, and Maddie and Jack were too upset to buy or build a new car), Conversation was limited to the kittens Jazz brought home earlier.

"They're so adorable," Alicia squealed, making everyone in the car stare at her. _A muscled woman who loves Kittens_ Lucy thought to herself, _I lost my body, and now I'm losing my mind!_

"Kittens?" Lucy asked, her interest stirred, "You have kittens?"

"Not for long!" Jack said sternly, "They're just a waste of money to care for, they shed everywhere, and they'll disturb the ghosts!" (When Jack said "Ghosts" he did that thing that Mr. Crocker always does)

"How dare you talk that way about such beautiful animals!" Alicia said, clearly getting angry, "You don't care about nature! All you care about are ghosts!"

By now, they've gotten home, and since everyone was tired of hearing Alicia & Jack fight, they just get out of the car, locking them in. As Lucy continued up the walkway steps to the Fentons' bizarre-looking house, she sees that Alicia and Jack are now wrestling. Eager to get away from them, she bursts through the door, almost hitting a small orange and white kitten. If the kitten had been active and playful, Lucy would have jumped for joy, considering she found Cleo's kittens, but this Kitten was unconsious, and it had a note attached. The note had such large lettering that Lucy could read it from where she was standing it said in big bold letters:

** _CURIOUSITY KILLED THE CAT_ **


	9. Long and Boring Explainations

Maddie, Jazz, Vlad, & Danny stood impatienly at the doorstep, waiting for Joanna (Lucy) to move, but she just stood there, blocking the doorway like it was a crime scene.

After a minute, Jack and Alicia oined them, Alicia had a black eye and Jack had much of his hair ripped out. But no one took any notice, because at that instant, Joanna's form swayed and collapsed... She was out cold. Jack, Maddie, & Vlad stared in shock at Joanna as Alicia helped the still unconcious Joanna to her feet.

Jazz stifled a scream as the group spoted the limp form of the Orange-and-White kitten. At first she thought it was dead, but she soon realized the kitten was stirring. She quickly scooped it up a cradled it.

Jazz glanced at her parents and Vlad, still standing in the doorway. "Well! What are you waiting for! Call the Police and a Veteranarian!"

At the same time, two dark figures could be seen moving through the ghost zone. One was caring a bundle in their arms, whereas the the other was carrying the limp form of a kitten, formerly black-and-white, but now glowing bright green.

Ember watched in silent fascination as the ghost kitten in her arms started glowing green.

"Great it's losing a life! Just what we need!"

Ember looked up at Skulker's clearly annoyed face, "What are you talking about? It's a ghost you dipstick!"

"That may be true," Skulker explained, "But animals such as cats have weaker life forces than we do, if they overly excited or get a too many great shocks in a short amount of time, they weaken and disintagrate."

Ember looked at the Kitten, which was once again Black-and-white, "Then how come it's still here?"

Skulker sighed, "You know the expression that Cats have nine lives, well it comes from the fact that ghost cats can survive 8 more shocks than regular ghost animals."

Ember looked up at Skulker, "If they're so weak then what does Plasmius need them for? Sheilds?"

Skulker laughed, "Of course not! You see, every night a ghost cat looses it's cute and cuddily form, and becomes an unstoppable monster. Even the most powerful ghosts cannot achieve the strength that these creatures posess at that time."

Ember lifted an eyebrow, "Then how come I haven't seen one running around the ghost zone at night?"

Skulker stopped, clearly getting wrapped up in the lecture he was giving his associate, "The process can be prevented by a dose of ectoplasm. Though that isn't good for any ghost. Why do you think Vlad chose that weak Lucy Jenson to be a part of this? She is the only one who has ever been able to have a ghost cat as a pet!"

Skulker sighed, "Though it would have been better if we had it's mother, in the more black fur a cat has, the stronger a more fierce it is, why do you think we left the orange-and-white one back at the Fenton's house. Lucy has clearly gone to Danny Phantom as a sign of betrayal and was going to use her cats against us."

Ember rolled her eyes, "So Mr. Encyclopedia, Any more juicy tidbits you have for me?"

Skulker looked like he was going to barf, "Well the mating ritual of the Purple-back Gorilla involves-"

"OK, that's enough!" Ember interupted hastily.


	10. Speaking Of Cats

_Backing Up... I forgot to add this part in before_

"Your wish is my command!"

Lucy looked up startled to be greeted by the Ghost Genie, Desiree. "Huh?"

Before she could ask what was happening, she and her cat, Cleo, were sucked into a vortex above her that seemed to come out of nowhere. Before she could react, she was hitthe back of her head, the pain causing her to loose consciousness.

Desiree floated over to where Lucy's limp form was on the ground. Before she was affected by the wish she had hit her head on the "BUS STOP" sign next to the bench, making her loose consiousness.

Desiree bent down and picked up Cleo, who was terrified now that her master was out cold. Desiree started stroking her and she calmed down. Before Desiree died, she was an egyptian princess and it is a well-known fact that the egyptians loved and worshiped cats, and Desiree was no exception. (Ok, In the series she might be egyptian, but she wasn't a princess, but I decided to make her a princess in this story)

"I'm going to take you home..." Desiree started, until she realized that the closest thing she ever had to a home was the lamp at Bobozita's booth in Amity Park.

Cleo didn't seem to care as she curled up and fell asleep. Desiree carried Cleo away.

Lucy woke up with a shock, the events of the day still jumbling around in her head. She had still not been able to seperate from Joanna's body. Not that she wanted to, considering one of her kittens was hurt and staying overnight at the vets. Lucy was afraid that Peaches (The Orange-and-white cat's name) would loose a life, or worse... the vet would discover that his newest patient was a ghost.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy gave up on sleep and went downstairs to get a midnight snack. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she discovered Jazz was awake also, stirring chocolate milk that was already very well-mixed.

Lucy sat down next to her and sighed, "I hope Peaches gets better"

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "Peaches?"

Lucy instantly realized her mistake, "Uhhh... I thought that would be a good name... Peaches. I just love cats don't you!"

Jazz looked sceptical, "Uhh, Jo, You're Allergic to cats, your mom told me."

Before Lucy could come up with a comeback, the door burst open and a black-haired girl stepped in.

She turned to Jazz an angry expression on her face, Lucy thought that the reddish suit that she was wearing was very stylish, but her newfound taste in fashion was forgotten when the girl started speaking to Jazz, "Whrere's that ghost brother of yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(2019 me knows that Desiree is, in fact, Arab. But 2005 me was very, very stupid, and this inaccuracy was pointed out by many people when this chapter was originally published.)_


	11. Caffine Rush

_Before Lucy Woke Up..._

Danny started to fly home. He was exhausted.

Unfortunately, Bertrand Escaped from the ghost zone, his shapeshifting powers making him almost impossible to find. But once Danny did find him, it was one o'clock in the morning...

Danny was just about to turn onto his street when a stream of ectoplasm nearly missed hitting him. He looked up to see Valerie Gray in her ghost hunting attire, a laser cannon aimed right at him.

"You may be tired ghost boy! But I had Eight cups of coffee!" Valerie laughed manically and shot her laser up in the air.

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny said sleepily to himself as he flew as fast as he could away from the caffine-high Valerie.

While this was happening, Vlad was watching with keen interest. It was he who gave Valerie the ghost hunting gear (except for the outfit) and was hoping she would catch Danny for him.

But after watching for a few minutes, it was clear to Vlad that Valerie was to Perky at the moment to do anything. So he transformed into his alter-ego, Vlad Plasmius, and flew right in from of Danny.

"Danny Please reconsider," Vlad said loudly, trying to keep Danny from falling asleep in mid-air, "Join me! You won't have a bumbling idiot for a father anymore, and Your mother would be much happier with me! if it makes a difference I'll let Jazz come too."

"What are the words I'm looking for... Oh Yeah! It's called Internet Dating!" Danny said enthusiastically, though he was in danger of falling asleep, "My mom is happy and Jazz is too smart to fall for your tricks!"

Meanwhile, Valerie had stopped laughing long enough to hear what was being said. Once she heard the name Jazz mentioned, she froze stock still. _If the "Jazz" their talking about is Jazz Fenton..._ Valerie thought aniously and quickly, _That means that ghost kid is Danny Fenton_

By the time Valerie looked back down, Danny and Vlad were shooting lasers at each other. Thinking on impulse, Valerie decided to check if Danny was home (He should be since it was 1:15 in the morning), And if he wasn't, her suspicions would be confirmed.


	12. Accidents Happen

Jazz stood in shock. Her eyes round at the realization that the ghost-fighting girl was Valerie Gray, and she knew Danny was half ghost!

"What are you talking about Valerie?" Jazz responded hesitantly.

"Look, from your reaction I know I'm right!" Valerie responded triumphantly, "and if you don't show him to me this instant, it's just more proof!"

Lucy decided to enter to argument, "How come you're not tired?" she asked casually, "Did you have a lot of coffee?"

"As a matter of fact I-" Valerie somach started squirming, "Where's the bathroom?"

Jazz pointed down the hall and Valerie rushed towards it, leaving Jazz and Lucy staring after her.

"Who's she?" Lucy asked.

Jazz sighed, "The Neighborhood Psycho. You see she lost everything and now she thinks ghosts caused it."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Don't your parents hunt ghosts?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "their just nuts!"

We rejoin Danny where he has been over powered by Vlad. Vlad takes out the all-to-familiar weapon and shocks Danny. Danny returns to human mode.

"By the way, I've upgraded this device so your powers are gone for four days. That's 96 hours because I know you're bad at math!"

Vlad was so busy cackling that he didn't notice he had dropped Danny, whom was now falling from 50 feet off the ground.

Vlad finished his cackling session and glanced down just in time to see Danny hit the ground. Vlad gasped and flew down to Danny's side. Vlad was releaved when he realized that Danny was only knocked unconsious by a hard blow on his head. He quickly flew back into his room and changed back before anything else happened

Lucy knocked on the bathroom door. "Valerie? Youv'e been in there an hour!"

Lucy heard Valerie moan, "I need laxatives!"

"Um, Okay," Lucy responded as she headed for the kitchen. She opened a cabnit and found what she was looking for.

_Does everything thing in this house have to say "Fenton" in front of it?_ Lucy thought to herself, _I mean really! "Fenton Laxatives"!_

Valerie opened the door a crack as Lucy handed her the laxatives. Valerie quickly shut and locked the door again.

Before Lucy could head back up to bed like jazz did a half an hour earlier, the phone rang. Not wanting to wake everyone in the house up, she quickly answered it. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hello? This is the vet, Doctor Jenson, I'm sorry to tell you that your kitten has disapeared."

Lucy stood stock still. Not because her kitten had been kittennapped. But because the person on the other line was her father.


	13. Deja Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Warning: Lucy has a flashback which tells how she became a ghost, if you do not wish to read that part all you have to do is skip the first section of italics..)**

"Hello? Are you still there?"

Lucy heard the voice again. There was no mistaking it. It was her father's. Her mother had left her and her father when she was only two, and her father had been depressed ever since. Lucy remembered the last time she saw him...

_"Remember to put on your seatbelt" said the distingused Dr. Jenson._

_"Yes Dad..." said sixteen year old Lucy Jenson, who only moments before, claimed shotgun before anyone could voice a protest._

_"Don't worry mr. Jenson, we'll be fine..." said Lucy's best friend, Hannah, who was known for her eagerness when it came to operating heavy machinery._

_"Car!" said Hannah's little sister, Jessie... Jenny... or something like that._

_"No, you can't ride in my striker Z!" Dr. Jenson scolded softly, "In the control of two teenage girls, this is a screaming metal death trap! Besides, Cleo and her new litter are in the back and you're allergic!"_

_Lucy's face showed amusement, considering J- Hannah's little sister didn't understand a word that was being said._

_Lucy heard the roar of the engine as the car pulled away from the curb. Soon, her father and Hannah's sister where out of view and Lucy took in her surroundings..._

_It continued like tis for a few minutes... until they reached the intersection of main street and Sunday Avenue. Lucy's thoughts were cut short when she felt the car give a jolt and sweve out of the way of something in the road. Lucy glanced at the windsheild just in time to see the stiker Z collide with an oncoming SUV. a second later, everything went black..._

Lucy heard a click in her ear, realizing that her father had hung up. Lucy headed toward the kitchen to turn out the lights when she noticed a piece of cake on the table. Next to it was a note.

_Joanna,_

_If you get hungry, I put a snack out_

_Jazz_.

Lucy looked hopefully towards the piece of Chocolate cake. She hadn't eaten anything but ghost mush for 10 years.

She grabbed a fork and started eating. After the first few bites, she felt something strange spread throughout her whole body. before she passed out, she noticed a bottle sitting on the kitchen counter, almost conceiled behind the toaster.

It read _Fenton Laxatives_


	14. Unasked and Unanswered

As the morning sun sent light cascading through the drapes, an alarm could be heard in Mr. & Mrs. Fenton's room.

"Spectral Energy Alert! Spectral Energy Alert!"

Jack bolted out of bed, "GHOSTS!" he yelled at no one in particular.

Alicia and Jazz walked sleepily over to where Jack was still yelling 'Ghosts'.

"Jack, didn't you remember to reset the alarm? It's daylight savings and it says that the sunlight is spectral energy..." Maddie said, still half assleep.

"You woke us up for nothing!" Yelled a very cranky Alicia, clearly annoyed by Jack's lack of good judgement.

No one noticed that Jack's yelling hadn't woken up Danny or Lucy.

Meanwhile, Two forms had entered the Ghost Grand hall, where another meeting was in session.

A Ghost with a lanky form, a large top hat, and... was wearing a hamster suit... was at the podium, giving an urget message to the surrounding ghosts.

"Attention all Ghosts! I have just recieved word from the police cheif that there is a warrent out for the arrest of Vlad Plasmius. Apparently, he has been bribing ghosts to ignore their duties to our world and commit crimes throughout the ghost Zone as well as the human world! The reason this hasn't come to light sooner is because the local Warden, Walker, was corrupt and arresting many ghosts over false charges, and was being handsomely payed by Plasmius. The Ghost Police Force has captured many traitorous ghosts but some still remain on the loose, these include:

Skulker, Ghost Zone's Greatest predator  
Nicolai Technus, So-called Master of Technology and Roast Beef  
Desiree, Corrupt Wish Granter  
Ember McLane, Emits a ghastly wail and wants to domminate the world

If you see any of th-"

The ghost was cut off by a series of gasps that were travelling through the crowd. Minutes later, The room was empty, and a giant machanical box was full.

The larger figure spoke first, "Their mother is either being cared for bu Technus or Desiree, and I'm betting my money on Desiree." he turned to the smaller figure, "Takes these furballs to Plasmius's Mansion."

The box lay forgotten as the two figures left. At least for a while. Then, an all too familiar clutz floated into the room. "I am the Box Ghost! Your marvelous squareness shall be mine!"

The Box Ghost picked up the Box and Floated out the door.

Lucy woke up to find Danny slapping her across the face, trying to wake her up. Lucy scrambled up and looked around. the last thing she remembered was fainting after taking a couple bites of chocolate cake.

"Jo, are you okay?" Danny asked her, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine," Lucy replied, slammering, "Where are we?"

The room was huge, filled with large white decorations. Each piece was embroidered in gold, and Danny and Lucy horribly clashed with their surroundings.

Danny examined one of the white coffie tables and, to Lucy's confusion, licked it.

Lucy stared at Danny, "What are you doing?"

Danny glanced at Lucy, "It's salt!"

"Salt?" Lucy asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Yes Salt..." Said a voice coming out of a white intercom, it took Lucy a moment to figure out that the electrical appliaces weren't made out of salt. But for some reason, everything else was, "Salt Lake City has so much salt that I decided to put it to use."

Danny and Lucy glanced at each other in shock. In a short matter of time, they had managed to become extemely far from the Fenton Household.


	15. Twisted Images

Before Either could react, a giant screen Television dropped from the wall, there, with a cheesy smile on his face, was Vlad Plasmius.

"I might actually win this round!" Vlad said gleefully to someone off screen.

Vlad notices the red light blinking.

"Well, Ummm... Anyway, I suppose you're wondering what my evil scheme is!"

"Yea, look we're running out of chapters so if you could cut your evil speech to a minimum that would be great!" Danny responded as he transformed once again into Danny Phantom.

Vlad ignores Danny's comment and continues, "It all started with my speech at the Ghost Senate, You may think I chose random ghosts but I had special reasons for them all. Skulker, who has been my loyal henchman for a while, will use his technological expertese to create an unbreakable shield around the fenton household. Then, Ember Mclane's "Love Song" (with it's new upgrade built by Skulker, paid for by me) will make Maddie fall maddly in love with me." Vlad gestures towards Lucy, "And let's not forget contestant #3, who so generously gave me a litter of ghost Kittens who will become vicious beasts at the full moon, and finally get rid of Jack, and that annoying devorced Walrus!"

Vlad cackles wickedly and a message appears on the bottom of the screen, "In other News, The Mansons and Foleys are having a wonderful time in Miami and Jazz is summer tutoring Mr. Dork Baxter."

Danny stared at the girl next to him in shock. Because Vlad had called her by her real name, she had started to seperate from the form of Joanna. Once the process was complete, Lucy swooped down and gave Danny an unexpected punch.

"You moron!" Lucy shrieked, "This is all your fault! You took my cats! You got me locked in a room with salt and your girlfriend Valerie gave me weirded out Laxatives!"

Meanwhile, Skulker and Ember had been doing a brisk business. Desiree's wish granting abilty proved weak when Ember wishe d for the Mother Cat. Technus was soon void of his technology thanks to Skulker, all was going according to plan...


	16. Not So Good Solutions

Danny pulled Lucy off him, still shocked at the discovery. Joanna lay unconsious a few feeet away and looked deadly pale. Danny swiftly flew over to her. To his relief, he found a pulse.

Lucy's pulse, on the other hand, had long since stopped, and she was taking ten years of bottled up furry out on Danny. But, Before Lucy could make another move, Danny whipped out a cylindrical container and sucked Lucy into it. Her fainit scream leaving an echo.

As Danny Turned around, his ghost sense went off again. He scanned the room to find the source, until his eyes rested on a blue form next to a painting of a block of Salt.

"I am the Box Ghost! and Your mavelous squareness shall now be mine," The Box Ghost Said Triumphantly, but when he tried to use his powers on it they failed. Danny used the ghost's frustration to his advantage.

-1 minute later-

"Two Ghosts in Five Minutes it's a new record!" Danny said to himself as he phased through the ceiling, carrying the sleeping form of his cousin. Danny spotted Vlad getting into his copter, ordering his Vultures to get a phone installed. Before Danny could make a move, he was shot out of the sky by a mass of green goo.

Danny opened his eyes and saw Valerie standing over him, a nervous look on her face. But before he could gain the upper hand, he felt himself get hit with a dart. Then, the world went black...

Jazz looked for a way to avoid them, but it was no use...

_Only a hour earlier, the disfuntional family was turning the house upside down looking for the two missing teenagers. But, when the clock stroke nine, a vicious growling could be heard throughout the house. Out of no where, huge furry beast charged into the room and starting attacking the Fentons and the annoying Aunt._

In that hour, things had gotten much worse. Maddie had mysteriously disappeared, supposedly eaten by one of the beasts, and they grew bigger when the clock struck ten.

Jazz strunk back in the corner, barely avoiding the jaws of one of the beasts, (or her Aunt Alicia). The cruel irony was, there were going to much more violent consequences for them at midnight than for Cinderella.


	17. Not So Happy Endings

"Valerie, you don't have to do this!" Danny pleaded while tied up with a Spectral Rope in the back of Vlad's helecopter.

"Look Danny, Vlad has provided me with the resources to enable me to get revenge on the Ghosts who ruined my life" Valerie cooly responded, "I think I owe him something"

"You paid him back by giving me a hard time," Danny replied nervously, "But what favor are you paying him back for now? Don't you get it Valerie! When Vlad gets me and my mom he's not going to need you to keep me occupied anymore!"

Danny watched as the realization of the situation swept over Valerie's face.

"I feel like a schoolgirl skipping rope!" Vlad declared, unaware he was broadcasting it to the entire state of Colorado.

Valerie seemed to come to her senses after that, "Fine! But don't expect any more favors from me!" and with that she blew a hole in the cocpit door with her Ghost Gun.

Later...

Danny happily sterred the helecoptor back home. He had ridden in it once before with his mom after he defeated Vlad in his Colorado vacation house.

In the back, Valerie was keeping Vlad occupuied with a makeover. Soon, Vlad would feel even more like a schoolgirl.

After a few minutes of trying to locate his house, he finally spotted the heaping mass of gadgets that make up the roof of his house.

"Back you animals! Back!" Jack yelled as he used his wife's Fenton Machete to keep the creatures a good distance away from where Maddie was trying to activate the spectar deflectar so it would blast the monsters out of the building.

Jack felt thorns cut into his back as the claws of the nearest beast treated him like a scratching post.

All of the sudden, the claws disappeared as a spectral of green light forced the creature out of the now giant hole that used to be the door.

When Danny realized what his parents were doing, he stood outside, preparing himself to suck all these creatures into the Fenton Thermos. So once Maddie was able to increase the Spectar Deflectar's area, Danny sucked the beasts into the Thermos. However, not before changing back into Danny Phantom.

He waited a moment and watched as his family crept outside of their ruined house. Vlad and Valerie were gone, Jo had been left on the ground unconcious and was starting to stir, and for once this summer, Danny knew that no matter who decided to visit, life would continue.

One way or the other.

FIN


End file.
